


A secret decision

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [159]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Older John, Older Sherlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Happy birthday Sherlock!An older Sherlock is getting the most wonderful gift!





	A secret decision

_God, I am old…_ Sherlock was still in bed, waiting for his traditional birthday breakfast. Rosie's voice in the kitchen was a gift in itself, having her with them for the weekend was brilliant!  With her heavy schedule – she was a third-year student at Oxford as well as the soloist of the University Orchestra – her visits to London were rare.

 _She’s a woman now. This isn’t helping me at all to forget my painful knees!_ He chuckles as he sits in the bed.  _I’m too old for running after bad guys like I’m still in my thirties. But, I can’t stop._  The idea of spending his days alone while John was at work was unbearable.   _He loves his job so much…_ _I can’t take that away from him._  

 _Moving out of London…_  An image of a remote cottage near a cute village somewhere in Sussex, springs to his mind.  _A few beehives for me, John would have time to write the next James Bond…_ he sighs and smiles as the door of the bedroom opened.

After the pancakes and bacon, John pushes an envelope in his husband hand while kissing him gently.  “Happy Birthday, love”.

Opening the envelope, Sherlock realizes that it was the doctor’s retirement papers. “It’s time.” John simply says with tears in his eyes, Sherlock kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
